


Amitié et boules de neige

by Valou_gleek



Category: Les Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valou_gleek/pseuds/Valou_gleek
Summary: Le réveillon est une soirée agréable pour bon nombre de personnes. Malheureusement, d'autres ne le sentent pas ainsi. Mais s'ils décident de le passer ensemble, la fête peut s'avérer être plus que parfaite.





	Amitié et boules de neige

Swan Laurence n’aime pas les fêtes, que ce soit son anniversaire, la St Sylvestre ou le réveillon de noël. Il ne ressent pas aussi bien, la magie et la joie que procure cette période. Par contre, il connaît quelqu’un qui adore cela : Marlène. Sa douce secrétaire, toujours joyeuse et envieuse de partage et de traditions. Le sapin, les illuminations, la neige, c’est ce qui fait en partie son bonheur.

Il y a donc dans ce bureau, à 19h, le soir du réveillon, un commissaire solitaire, aimant son travail et les soirées calmes avec scotch et musique classique, et une jeune secrétaire, triste de ne pouvoir fêter noël avec qui que ce soit, cherchant à rester au travail pour ne pas sombrer dans la solitude de son petit appartement.

Laurence, si concentré dans ses dossiers, ne remarque pas vraiment que Marlène est toujours présente, à taper un dernier rapport, avec la lenteur qui la caractérise. Cela dit, elle s’améliore avec le temps, bien loin est cette époque où Swan désespérait de la voir galérer, mais si heureux en même temps, d’avoir sa compagnie. C’est bien pour cela qu’il la gardait.

Il fait sombre, deux malheureuses lampes éclairent la grande pièce. La blonde n’ose pas allumer la lumière centrale pour ne pas contrarier son cher patron. Elle a le sens du sacrifice cette Marlène. Mais l’homme, si charmant à ses yeux, ne le remarque sûrement pas assez. Elle se sent tout de même beaucoup mieux en sa présence, même dans un silence profond et un soir de fête.

Le commissaire Laurence finit par lever la tête, lorsqu’il termine de lire son dossier. Un petit sourire s’affiche sur son visage fatigué, quand ses yeux se posent sur la jeune femme. La petite langue de celle-ci dépasse de ses lèvres d’un rouge éclatant, confirmant la concentration dans laquelle elle est plongée, pour trouver toutes les touches de sa machine à écrire.

« Marlène, vous devriez rentrer chez vous, il est tard et c’est le réveillon. Je ne voudrais pas vous garder en otage. »

La femme à qui il s’adresse, rougit à l’écoute de son prénom. L’effet reste toujours le même, après tant d’années.

« Oh non commissaire, personne ne m’attend, et à quoi bon fêter noël seule ? »

A cette question rhétorique, Laurence change son regard d’admiration en regard de tristesse et de pitié. Elle ne mérite pas de rester seule en une occasion pareille. Cette femme a trop de bonté et de générosité en elle pour qu’on la laisse dans un coin, avec sa tristesse et son chagrin, pense-t-il.

« Moi aussi je suis seul Marlène, pourquoi n’irions-nous pas manger ensemble ? Je vous invite. »

Des yeux noisette et pétillants s’illuminent soudainement chez la demoiselle. Avoir sa sœur et ses parents près d’elle serait merveilleux, mais, paix à leurs âmes, il n’en est plus possible. Alors avoir Swan Laurence, très peu adepte des fêtes, proposer de faire le réveillon avec elle, c’est plus qu’un miracle.

« C’est vrai ? Vous feriez ça pour moi ? Pourtant vous n’aimez… »

La phrase fut interrompue.

« Marlène… Rappelez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit la semaine dernière. Si je devais me forcer à faire quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, ce ne serait en la compagnie que d’une personne et… »

« …c’est moi. » finit-elle.

Ce n’est plus un visage mais deux, qui font apparaître de belles dents.

Les deux collègues se lèvent donc à l’unisson, laissant tout en place. Ils enfilent leurs manteaux et leurs écharpes. Il n’est en effet pas bon de sortir découvert aujourd’hui.  
Lumières éteintes, portes fermées, le commissariat se vide enfin de ses derniers occupants.

Marlène reste figée sur le pas de la porte, observant le ciel.

« Il neige… C’est merveilleux ! » s’exclame-t-elle, de son habituel air enjoué.

Laurence n’est pas du même avis. Il pense plutôt à la saleté qui va se déposer sur le bord des routes et de sa voiture qui va en faire les frais. Mais si cela ravie Marlène, alors il évitera de s’exprimer sur le sujet.  
Par galanterie, ce dernier ouvre la portière pour laisser entrer la blonde. Il s’empresse d’en faire autant pour s’installer derrière le volant.

La route paraît longue sous cette épaisse noirceur hivernale. Ils en arrivent à se garer tant bien que mal et à chercher un restaurant ouvert.

« Commissaire, c’est Noël, nous aurions dû y penser avant, qu’aucun n’aurait été ouvert. » ose avouer Marlène après quelques temps.

« C’est vrai Marlène, je n’ai pas l’habitude de sortir le 24 décembre… » soupire Swan, se sentant bête de ne pas avoir plus réfléchi avant de s’embarquer dans cette promenade glaciale dans les rues de Lille.

Marlène sourit soudainement et se tourne vers l’homme contrarié.

« Je sais ce que l’on peut faire ! » s’esclaffe-t-elle.

« Se vider une bouteille de scotch sur un requiem ? Et manger une conserve de sardines ? » tente Laurence.

« Oh non commissaire, bien sûr que non. Non pas que je refuserais un bon scotch en votre compagnie… Mais… », elle rougit légèrement.

« Allons bon Marlène, amenez votre idée, n’ayez pas peur ! » taquine Swan.

« Je pensais que peut-être, nous pourrions aller dans mon appartement…pour une fois. J’ai de quoi nous faire un bon repas, j’ai du vin. Je n’ai pas de sapin par contre, ni de cadeau… » Marlène baisse la tête tout en parlant, mais Swan la coupe.

« Marlène, le mot vin m’a conquis, ne faites pas cette tête. Je n’ai pas besoin de sapin ni de cadeau, votre générosité et votre sourire me suffisent amplement. »

La jeune blonde ne sait plus comment réagir, tant de bonnes paroles sortant de la bouche de cet homme plutôt froid en temps normal. Elle n’est pas habituée à le voir sourire si facilement, à le voir être si gentil avec elle. Mais il accepte sa proposition, et cela…c’est le plus beau des cadeaux.

Les deux amis se redirigent donc vers la Facel, déjà blanchie par les flocons. Il ne leur en faut pas longtemps pour arriver devant l’immeuble de la jeune femme, ainsi que pour se précipiter devant sa porte, tant la neige commence à devenir abondante. Marlène en vient même à éternuer.

« Oh non Marlène, ne tombez pas malade, nous avons du boulot demain. »

La blonde répond automatiquement, se sentant un peu gênée.

« Excusez-moi commissaire, je ferai de mon mieux pour que ce ne soit pas le cas »

Swan sourit, voyant qu’elle ne comprenait pas son humour.

« Je plaisante. Il n’y aucune grosse enquête et donc aucun problème si vous êtes absente. » la rassure-t-il.

« Enfin si, ce serait un problème, pour moi. Je n’aurais pas le droit à votre présence, ce qui est assez compliqué pour travailler. » se reprend-t-il.

Est-ce le froid ou les dernières paroles entendues qui font rougir intensément les fines joues de la demoiselle ? Le doute restera entier.

Après avoir observé le petit appartement dans les moindre détails, Laurence s’assoit, ne sachant quoi faire de plus.

« Cela fait longtemps que vous habitez ici ? » demande-t-il.

« Oh et bien, au moins six ans. » rétorque-t-elle tout en mettant la table.

La bouteille de vin déjà débouchonnée par Swan Laurence, fin connaisseur, et le poulet enfourné, Marlène peut enfin souffler et s’asseoir auprès de son invité. Mais une gêne constante est présente en elle. L’idée de le recevoir chez elle lui plaît, mais rien n’est chic, rien n’est à la hauteur de son élégance. Elle se sent idiote et n’ose prononcer une parole. Même le vin sort de la supérette du coin et reste trop inférieur pour les papilles de son patron, pense-t-elle.

« Un verre Marlène ? » demande Swan.

Elle ne répond pas, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Marlène ? » insiste-t-il, mais toujours sans réponse.

« Vous êtes ravissante ce soir. » tente-t-il, pour la déstabiliser. Et cela n’y échappe pas. Les joues deviennent rouges et les yeux s’écarquillent. Marlène est sous le charme et a bien entendu cette remarque.

« Excusez-moi commissaire, j’étais pensive. » répond-t-elle.

« Oui c’est bien ce que je vois. Ça ne va pas ? » s’inquiète l’homme en costard.

« Puisque vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, je ne peux pas vous mentir. Je me sens gênée de vous montrer tout cela. Je vous ai invité mais à vrai dire, mon appartement est si pitoyable à côté du votre… » avoue-t-elle.

« Oh non Marlène, ne le soyez pas. Il est tout à fait charmant votre cocon. En tout cas, ça ne peut pas être pire que celui d’Avril. Je vous assure, rien ne me dérange, rien ne me gêne, nous sommes là pour passer du bon temps, pour boire un bon cru et c’est tout, ne vous embêtez pas avec ça. »

La jolie blonde n’a que de petites larmes aux coins des yeux en guise de réponse. Pourquoi l’homme en face d’elle est-il aussi parfait à ses yeux ? Le cœur ne suit pas. Mais bon, ce n’est pas le sujet de la soirée. Elle n’a en tout cas pas envie que cela le devienne.

L’odeur de brûlé les sort de leurs pensées.

La soirée continue dans une paisible ambiance. Certes, sans sapin, sans réel esprit de noël, mais chacun est heureux de ce qu’il a devant lui pour ce réveillon.

Le beffroi sonne dix fois. Mais les deux amis ne l’entendent pas vraiment. Le son du tourne-disque, sortit du fin fond d’un placard par le commissaire qui en avait trop besoin, masque légèrement les cloches. La poussière n’empêche pas la mélodie d’être mortelle.

La fatigue commence à se faire sentir, après cette longue journée. Ils ont bien été les seuls à trimer durement pendant que tout le monde préparait son réveillon. Mais aucun regret. L’atmosphère était détendue, Swan Laurence a remplacé, le temps d’un jour, sa froideur, par une jovialité étonnante.

Pour éviter de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, Marlène décide de faire la vaisselle.

« Laissez-moi vous aider Marlène. » insiste Swan.

Elle ne refuse pas la proposition et le laisse essuyer le peu de choses qu’il y a.

La tâche effectuée, ils peuvent se reposer dans le petit sofa noir, agrémenté d’une couverture à carreaux, certainement tricoter par tata Lucette.

Les minutes sont trop longues, Swan se lance.

« Hum… Marlène. Je sais que rien ne montre vraiment ici que c’est Noël. Et je sais aussi que je suis censé être une personne froide et aigrie, qui n’aime rien et encore moins les fêtes de ce genre. »

« Oh commissaire, ne vous dénigrez pas à ce point. Vous avez le droit de ne pas apprécier grand-chose. » sourit-elle, pour essayer de le réconforter dans sa pensée.

« Oui, enfin bon. J’ai tout de même un cadeau pour vous. Ce n’est pas grand-chose mais je vous considère un peu comme ma famille, avec Avril. Et je n’imaginais pas une seconde, ne pas vous offrir quelque chose pour ces fêtes. »

Sans que Marlène ne puisse réagir comme il faut, Laurence se lève et attrape sa veste pour en sortir une boîte de la poche intérieure.  
Son cœur bat plus vite, ses joues ne peuvent être plus rouges. La secrétaire est comblée mais également très surprise par ce geste. Son patron lui tend la boîte et toujours muette, elle l’ouvre délicatement. La découverte d’un étincelant bracelet lui tire les larmes.

« Ne pleurez pas, ce n’est vraiment pas grand-chose, mais je voulais marquer le coup. Vous m’avez tant aidé ces dernières semaines, dans les enquêtes comme dans ma vie personnelle quand ça n’allait pas. » avoue sincèrement Swan avant de lui avancer un mouchoir en tissu.

« Merci beaucoup. Il est magnifique, vraiment. », les mots sortent à peine mais c’est assez audible pour le commissaire, comblé de voir que sa douce Marlène est heureuse ainsi.

« Et bien… » Sa phrase est coupée par une étreinte soudaine de la part de la blonde, qui ne peut s’empêcher de lui montrer son affection en se jetant autour de son cou et en le remerciant mille fois.

Ils se séparent en souriant et en gentleman, Swan Laurence aide à enfiler le bijou.

Des flocons, un cadeau, un bon repas. Et si finalement, c’était cela un noël parfait ? En tout cas, il y en a deux qui diront oui sans hésiter.


End file.
